Love at First Sight
by I-ish-a-PENDA
Summary: Princess Regina celebrates her 18th birthday with a ball and falls for a certain princess.


**Hi! I'm already working on ****_Caught_**** but at the Meantime, i did this! It's based on a JLU episode i recently watched...**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Regina had excused herself from yet another dance from another prince to get a drink, wanting to escape the torturous dances her mother had forced her to join. It was all her mother's idea anyway, from the idea of having a ball for her 18th birthday to all the torturous hours of enduring of being in a ball. All Regina wanted was for her to be alone on this very day, preferably with her horse and away from all her royal duties. Great disappointment had crashed on the young princess when her mother had denied her wish and insisted on having a ball for the day of her 18th birthday.

So Princess Regina endured everything, putting on forced smiles and resisting the urge to strangle rude/arrogant/narcissistic/ royals who talked about themselves and other inappropriate things as they danced away. After all the dancing and greetings from people she barely knew, Regina excused herself for a drink.

Regina's throat burned at the touch of wine but it gave her confidence and decided to have more. It was her birthday and be damn to all those people who will judge her for excess indulge of wine. She needed this to survive the night anyway. So when Regina decided to go back before her mother would start looking for her again, she set the glass down and hastily turned around; bumping into a person she failed to notice was behind her.

Good news: The woman behind her hadn't spilt the drink on the princess' dress.

Bad news: the drink spilled on the woman's dress.

Acknowledging her fault, Regina rushed to get nearby cloths and helped the woman.

"Oh dear, i am so sorry," Regina said, "I didn't mean... I didn't see... I.."

"No, it's alright, your highness." When Regina looked up, her deep brown eyes met with the most beautiful green eyes she had seen.

"I am Princess Emma," she said, curtseying before the other princess, "From the White Kingdom. And Happy Birthday, you Highness."

"Oh please, call me Regina." Regina felt her cheeks heat up at the woman in front of her. She was indeed beautiful; her green eyes reminded Regina of the sea. Her blonde hair resembled those of the sun. Regina couldn't help but feel attracted.

"Well then, Regina, call me Emma." The blonde princess chuckled at that.

"Emma, i'm really sorry about your dress." Regina began again, remembering the cloth in her hand.

"As I said, it's quite alright, Regina," Emma said, "It's actually refreshing."

They began began talking more, the world seem lost to them as their chattering sounds and laughter echoed in each other's ears. The beautiful moment was cut short though, when Regina saw another royal making his way to theirs. Regina groaned and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" She asked hastily, "Like say, the gardens?"

But before Emma could say yes, she found herself laughing as Regina had already began pulling her away from everyone and into the gardens.

The gardens were breathtakingly beautiful; flowers and plants splashing of colors. What made it breathtaking was more. Emma found the plants literally glowing, all around wisps of colors enhancing the place's beauty. Emma even swore she could hear magic in the breeze in this mini forest like place.

"Wow." Was all Emma could manage as she took in the place. Regina found her adorably cute when Emma was speechless with her mouth hung open.

Regina focused her powers and made a little show for Emma, flying off the ground and reached for a lily in a higher ground.

"You use magic?" Emma said in amazement when Regina touched the ground again.

Regina nodded, and handed the lily to Emma. She lead the blonde to a grass area and sat down, not even caring about ruining her dress. She motioned for the other princess to sit down beside her, to which Emma gladly did.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Emma?" Regina asked, her heat slowly thumping faster.

"Well, yeah." Emma said, playing with the flower in hand, "I believe in the attraction when you see someone."

"Emma,"

"Yes, Regina?"

"Would it be funny if I tell you," Well it's now or never, Regina thought. It's one night and she may never see Emma again if they part ways if this fails. But oh the joy if Emma could stay if it goes well. Only one way to find out:

"..if I tell you that I love you?"

Regina closed her eyes at the last part. Expecting Emma to just stare at her in confusion or even disgust or just leave her there. But what she didn't expect was for Emma to cup her cheek and kiss her.

If Regina could melt, then she would have. It felt amazing, the sensation of Emma's lips on hers and vice versa. Her mind went blank, her body going on it's own as her hands went to Emma's hips and pulled her closer.

When they pulled away, both princesses were breathless. They lied beside each other, hands intertwined.

"Regina," Emma said, looking back at Regina, "I love you too."

They didn't know how much time had passed, but they stood up after a while; deciding to go back to the party. Emma saw a glint of silver at the ground nearby and picked it up, a small garden bolo. If there's one thing her father taught Emma, it was basic fighting. Emma knew how to handle even make shift weapons. She threw it at a tree, hitting a branch and catching a flower that fell down.

She placed it on Regina's ear, just as she placed the lily Regina gave her on hers.

"You didn't need to do that," Regina said, "I can fly."

"When I'm with you," Emma said, "So can I."

Regina smiled at her as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**well there you go! Hope you enjoyed! I still did this on mobile because i'm on the road. So if there are any errors, forgive me.**

**also, i want to do prompts. I started a tumblr (follow back this sad lonely Penda) so you can ask me there, just check out my profile here in FF for the link. Or you can PM me here in FF! I'm happy to do prompts while i write my own fics! :**


End file.
